A Hybrids Transformation REMAKE
by Vixenlovesninjago
Summary: Data log 254, Beginning playback: On 20/04/2034 there was a murder. A murder by my hands. Now, the ninja have been sent in to clean up my dirty business. But I have already set my trap, soon I shall have my revenge on the black ninja...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm finally getting this started! So expect this on some Sundays kk?**

 **Now if no-one has any idea what on earth I'm going on about, this is going to be the remake, of the remake of hybrids transformation, which was once called 'hybrid thing'**

 **So its been a year or two... or three...**

 **WHATEVER! I'm lazyyy!**

 **So without further ado, lets do this!**

 **.o0o-O-o0o.**

Zane smiled as he turned to his friends, who were finishing ridding of the remaining Fangpyre. Today was an odd day. Not only had the serpentine declared war once again, but the skulliken had found another way to exit the underworld and had also decided to fight, but they wanted to avenge Samukai, not kill all the ninja.

Oh well, things could be worse.

He turned to Jay, "Do we have eyes on our suspect?"

Recently there had been a murder. Only three police were allowed to enter, and the ninja had been on their way to observe the scene of the incident when they were attacked.

"No, but he's gotta be around here somewhere, right?" Jay said, worry evident in his voice. The man who had been killed had been the son of a friend of Jay's fathers. They had sometimes played together, Jay was upset but honestly wasn't too moved. He was a forgetful teen and had very few memories of the deceased.

Cole snapped the neck of one of the more aggressive snakes before walking over, "Jay, we don't know if he's here. There's only a slim chance he is around here."

"But-"

"Save it Jay." Kai butted in, "I know you're upset, but ya gotta keep your cool, we need you."

"Yeah Jay," Cole smirked, "blowing a temper is Kai's job."

"HEY!"

The team (excluding Zane) laughed their worries away.

"Anyway, we better keep moving."

"Yeah."

"Okie-dokey!"

"Agreed."

The four mounted their elemental vehicles and continued on their way and no-one noticed as Kai's amber eyes flickered red for just a moment...

* * *

When they arrived, they were greeted by the three officers, I.O.W.A, Ohio and Idaho.

Ohio greeted them, a stern, upset look upon her face. "Oh... Hey guys..."

Cole gave her a sad smile, "Hello Ohio, are you okay?"

"Well we're all a little shaken..."

"Don't worry Ohio, it'll be fine..."

"Yeah... Thanks Cole."

He looked over at I.O.W.A, Idaho, Jay and Kai before walking over to them, "Idaho, Sensei says you handled the evidence?"

"Yeah, that's me, why?"

"I need the evidence to learn more about the case."

"Oh... Ok, follow me."

I.O.W.A turned to Kai, "Hey where'd that white guy go? Not to be racist, I mean the dude wearing white."

"Who Zane?"

"Yeah, him."

"He's inside."

" _WHAT?!_ "

"Chill, he's just looking for anything that might've been missed."

"Oh, ok... WAIT! ZANE GET OUT!"

There was no reply...

Kai turned to the door, "Zane?"

I.O.W.A began to panic, "OH ****, OH ****, OH ****!"

Kai whipped around to face the man as Jay appeared beside him, "What is it? Where's Zane?"

I.O.W.A looked at them, eyes full of terror, "When we were sent to examine the place we had a fourth with us, Georgia. In the lounge we found a weird liquid on the floor, Georgia tried to get a sample, but ended up in hospital."

Jay looked at Kai, "Kai, do you think-"

Kai cut him off once again, "I don't think, I _know._ There's no way Zane would leave something like that untouched! Come on, we best find Cole!"

* * *

 **AAANNDDD break! So what do ya think? Cool? ****? Complete rubbish? Let me know!**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


	2. Big Chapter

**Hey guys!**

 **So, I'm doing this during my ICT lesson so it'll be really short ;/**

 **Review Reviews:**

 **MMM: I know I could do that, but honestly 1. I'm too lazy. 2. I want to show the world what a jerk he is.**

 **Boromirfan**

 **Ninjapony**

 **Other person I spoke to other than James**

 **I just want you three to know I was not calling you guys names, I was calling James that. When I'm angry I phr** **ase things badly, sorry if I upset any of you. :(**

 **Without further ado, lets do this! :D**

* * *

Cole P.O.V

The first thing I heard when I got back was the screaming of Kai, and constant babbling of Jay, which just made my day. NOT!

I couldn't make out a word of what they were saying, but they seemed worried - wait a minute!

"Where's Zane?" They gave me their most ferocious glares before Kai spoke up,

"He's missing, I think he went inside..."

"So?"

"So? SO?!"

I looked at the two, they must've lost their marbles, so what if Zane goes inside? The place is evacuated, no killer here. Why are they so upset? Kai curled his hands into fists, "That's the thing, you see, the others just told us there was a weird liquid on the floor. It really hurt one of their friends."

"WHAT?!"

I was suddenly invoked in a frantic panic, it hurt a dude, what could it do to a droid?!

* * *

Jay P.O.V

Cole finally understood the severity of our situation and we shot back to the police, two had gone home but Ohio was still there.

"Agent Ohio, where is the substance?" Asked Cole, worried.

"In the living room."

"Where's that?!" Kai this time.

"II THE GOD DAMN LIVING ROOM!"

"WHICH IS WHERE?!"

I sighed in frustration, "SHUT IT!" They all turned to me, "I get it, we're all worried and stuff, but Zane could be hurt in there! If we don't get inside, he'll be hooped, in fact, he probably already is! So quit whining and lets go!"

Cole nodded in agreement, "Jay's right, we're all going in, Ohio, you too. Stick together. Stick close. Lets go."

* * *

Ohio P.O.V

I glared at them, clear frustration on my face. I don't care how much they care about this stupid robot. My friend _died_ in here. I hate it here. The ninja were staying close to me, true to their word. We kept stopping to look for any missed evidence. It was so boring, yet somehow the adrenaline kept pulsing.

We stopped.

"This is it, I mumbled to their leader."

He nodded in understanding and patted me on the back. "Thanks Ohio, wait here."

Walking away was not a comfort to me. I still didn't trust them. No matter what I.O.W.A said. She makes bad choices too. She's only human, even though she is the most wonderful, beautiful, attractive-

No! Stupid brain! Stop thinking like that! Man, I bet none of the ninja are this weird...

 **Meanwhile in Jay's head:**

Oh Nya... Yes that's right... NO! Must think about mission! Nya...

 **Back to normal:**

Nah... No-ones _that_ weird.

After about two minutes they appeared ready, and with a nod of confirmation from the red one, I led on.

This was it.

We were here.

Trapped inside my worst nightmare.

"Its behind the couch."

We hadn't seen their friend yet, the white one. Things didn't look good for them...

We turned the corner...

* * *

Kai P.O.V

 _ZANE!_

The one thought that kept pulsing through my head.

ZANE!

He lay on the floor, skin paler than paper. Open, terrified eyes slowly becoming duller.

ZANE!

I was about to rush forward when Ohio stopped me. I turned to him, furious, before he pointed to the ground. A massive almost see-through puddle lay there. It was incredibly deep, and Zane lay right in the centre.

I stopped dead, "Thanks Ohio..." I mumbled, scared. He nodded. I looked at Cole who was on the phone to Nya, being the water ninja (in training) she was probably the only one able to collect it.

All I could do now was wait.

* * *

 **5 MINS LATER**

* * *

Still Kai P.O.V

Nya was here, it should be fine.

No, it would be fine.

She managed to make the poison push Zane toward them, and then it moved into a large jug, of which jay closed the lid of.

Unfortunately, she couldn't get the poison fully out of Zane, but at least we could move him...

Now he was safe to touch, Jay shot forward and yanked his panel.

It wouldn't open.

Ohio was looking confused. Neither the public nor the police had been told of what Zane was, we were the only ones who knew.

Cole, also becoming frantic and scared for our brother, stepped forward. He picked up Zane's limp hand and put it on his chest (Zane's chest), making the seams appear. He then gripped the door and pulled.

The entire door came clean off its hinge.

There was no reaction from Zane.

Jay now stepped forward, working hard. He managed to access the power source, which was slowly turning white. Jays head suddenly snapped forward, "We need the falcon."

I turned to him, confused, "Why?"

"Because we need nanotech."

"Nanotech? What's nanotech?"

"It keeps his heart pumping, without it... Imagine a man trying to function without blood."

We stared at him in shock.

"You're serious?"

"WHY WOULD I LIE NOW?! HE'S HOOPED! WE'RE HOOPED! THE WHOLE WORLD IS HOOPED!"

A little silvery-white cat leapt down towards us. Mewed in confusion.

"What on earth? Scram cat!"

"Yeah we're trying to mourn here."

The cat meowed again, before we heard an un-animal-like hiss.

We all turned to it and watched as a little door opened up.

Jay grinned in excitement, you run on nanotech, don't you?"

It mewed happily.

Jay attached a cord from the cat to Zane. "That should work... Come on! Ohio, grap the poison."

"Aw _Hell naw!_ "

I grabbed it, and we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait.**

 **And NOW we continue.**

* * *

 ** _NO P.O.V_**

The ninja had shot straight to the police station, following I.O.W.A, to get the liquid to the laboratory and to 'borrow' a vehicle. Idaho greeted them. Upon learning of the evenings happenings, drove them straight to the nearest hospital, lights blazing all the way.

Jay and Cole had Zane laying on their laps. They were becoming increasingly worried for the droid as his skin began to pale. Kai was in the front, beside Idaho, yelling at the driver to go faster. Idaho himself was gripping the steering wheel tighter and tighter, mumbling to himself, 'I won't shoot him... I won't shoot him...'

Nya was on the phone to Lloyd and Wu, telling them of what had happened. "I don't know Lloyd! He's really pale, much more than usual... Yes I know he's an android, he can still be poisoned! ... We're going to 'Kukui Hospice.' ... Yes... Okay, we'll see you there!"

She turned off the phone. "Well... They're on their way..." She mumbled, a tremble in her voice. Jay finally looked away from his brother and put an arm around his lover, "He'll be okay Nya. He's strong. He'll be okay."

By this time Jay wasn't sure if he was trying to assure Nya or himself.

* * *

 **5 MINUITES LATER**

* * *

 ** _STILL NO P.O.V_**

Both Idaho and the ninja burst through the doors. Immediately all eyes were on them. A nurse ran forward, looking panicked. "Oh my goodness! Quick! you in the black and you in the blue! Bring him to a room!"

Jay and Cole (still holding Zane) shot after the woman, becoming more frightened upon seeing a trained doctor's fear.

Kai, Nya and Idaho paced the waiting room, gaining sympathetic looks from those waiting to be seen. Soon, Agent Missouri arrived. By then Cole and Jay had returned to the waiting room and were waiting to hear of either how their brother was, or what the liquid was.

Missouri ran a hand through her almost neon, pink hair, "Well boys. Good news, bad news, or really REALLY bad news?"

The ninja looked at one another. "Bad news. We'll calm ourselves down with the good." Kai said wearily.

"M'k, bad news. We know what the watery stuff is. Its called Uitioriane. Highly poisonous. Never had a survivor yet."

Idaho stepped toward the odd looking scientist, "Yeah, but _this_ guy, he's a robot. Better chance?"

"If he can be poisoned, he can be effected."

More sympathetic looks.

It was at that moment that Wu and Lloyd appeared, slamming the doors open, "Where's Zane?!" Cried the latter, tears stinging his eyes. Missouri's eyes seemed to soften upon seeing the distraught boy. "Hey, hey... Its okay... Zane's just asleep..."

"Is he gonna wake up?"

There was a short silence. "We don't know, dearie..."

Lloyd's tears began to fall faster, "But Zane has to wake up! He has to! He's my brother!"

"I know honey, but at least you have three other brothers to protect you."

"No! You don't get it! Zane's my brother! He cared even before the others did! Before the serpentine!"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **Lloyd P.O.V**

I shivered, scared. I tried, I really did try! I wanted to be like dad, I wanted to be strong and powerful. Everything he was!

But I was weak. I was weak, stupid, dumb! Everyone at Darkly's said so! It had to be true! Even the teachers said I wasn't bad enough, that I'd never be like dad! I was starting to believe them.

I heard an almost silent _thud_ behind me. I turned around. It was him.

"What do you want?" I glared, tried to be evil and mean. There was no emotion on his face.

"Winter is coming. It is not logical to be outside when the temperature is below freezing." He came out of the shadows. I was surprised to see he was not in his gi.

"So? Its not that cold yet..."

"You have a miniscule icicle on your nose."

I glared. "What do you care, anyway? You're just some dumb ninja! You always ruin my fun and humiliate me! You don't really care..." A hurt expression filled his eyes. "And you wear that dumb white gi all the time, just so people think you're important! And you tease me and are mean to me! And I just HATE you!"

He picked me up gently in his arms. "You, little Garmadon, refuse to see truth in your own words." I open my mouth to refuse, but he cut me off, "No. You are right. I'm just a cold-hearted ninja who teases you to show off. A bully. Why am I here, offering to help you through the cold?" I thought about this for a moment, it was true. What was the white-clad man doing here?"

"I should go. Master Wu will notice my disappearance... Even if the others won't..." Mumbling the last part, he gently lay me down in the snow. "We are not so different, Lloyd." And dropping a bag at my feet, he left.

I crept forward towards the bag. Opened it. There was a few matches, some fire wood, a sleeping bag, some food, and a little box. The note on it read: ' _It's from your father, he loves you very much, little Lloyd._ '

* * *

Over the next few months Zane would stop by and drop a little bag near my ' _evil lair_ ' He wouldn't often stay long. Sometimes I'd wait for him, coax him into conversation. He didn't remember his past, his family, anything. He just woke up in the snow. I felt bad for him. I know evil lords aren't meant to care, but I couldn't help it.

Every time the ninja would mock me, ' _teach me a lesson_ ' He would stay and help me. Even give me a few pounds. It was heaven.

I smiled as he appeared and passed me the bag. Before he left, I grabbed his sleeve. "I had a really weird dream last night! You were there! We were fighting evil gummy bears!" He chuckled. "Soooo... What was your dream?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't dream... I've never had a dream... But I have a wish."

"What is it?"

"To meet my real family." He looked away. "You have no idea how lucky you are."

I simply let go of his sleeve, and he slunk away into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo!**

 **So I'm laying sick in bed, bored out of my mind, and I'm like- 'Sooooooo bored!' And then I remembered this site exists. Yay!**

 **I also became deaf yesterday. Some douche blew an air horn in my ear ._.** **One more thing, I realised I kept getting the cops confused:**

 **Ohio: Crashes every car he's ever driven, somehow sets things aflame without realising it. He is the best fighter.**

 **I.O.W.A: Female, competent and a good sniper. Leader of the team.**

 **Idaho: Male, has a crush on I.O.W.A. Excellent driver, often gets into arguments with Ohio.**

 **Missouri: Female, hot pink hair. Can't fight or shoot a gun, is the off-site scientist.**

 **I wont be using these characters much in the future.**

 **And with that, we continue!**

* * *

 **Nya's P.O.V**

I did all I could! I really did! But now Zane was in critical condition, Lloyd was depressed... It just felt as if everything was my fault. I should have gone with them, but then... would it really have made a difference? I might've gotten there quicker, but I've heard of Uitioriane before. Never has there been a survivor, it was used is the first serpentine war, by the snakes. Thousands suffered its wrath... Zane was lucky, we all knew that... But could he really outwit this toxin?

I didn't think he could, I wanted to, but I couldn't. Missouri was talking with Lloyd, trying to console him. Kai, Jay and Cole were talking together, probably exchanging theories while Wu and Idaho spoke of what had happened to the cops' friend.

Dear god Zane... We lost you once, don't let us lose you again.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

"Master, master!" I heard a voice behind me. Turned my head.

"Master, we got one! We got one Master!" The voice laughed manically. I simply growled and turned away from the voice. Looked at the rotting, grey, grimy walls. "And of the humans?"

"As long as they think the place is haunted, they will not come here."

"And of the one the poison took hold of?"

"He was tall, scrawny, pale. Brave too. I think he was hearing white but- AARGH!"

The voice ceased as I curled my claws around his throat, "White? Nau? He wore white?"

The smaller figure began to squirm, "I do not know, sir! I am c-c-colour blind s-sir!" He squealed, gripping my claws and trying to prise them from his neck. I snorted, amused, "Your filth does not belong here. I keep you only to take the blame. Do you not understand? You. Are. **Nothing.** " Nau writhed in my hand as I cackled at his weakness, "It is in your name! Nau translates to Nothing! You are nothing, Nau!" Tears appeared in his eyes and he stopped fighting. Noticing this, I let go, and let him fall to the ground. "Pathetic."

"S-s-sir?" He tried to speak, still gasping for breath. "I-I Know it isn't the one y-you want to kill who is d-d-dying..."

I sighed, "Oh Nau..." He looked up hopefully before letting out a screech of pain as an unseen blade embedded itself in his back, piercing through his spine and puncturing his lung. "You know not to displease me."

And with that, I walked away, leaving the pathetic boy to die.

* * *

 **And now you see why I have this rated T.**

 **So, what do ya think? Got a bit dark at the end there, didn't it? :)**

 **So yeah, OH! I have a surprise for you all! Gimme about an hour. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo!**

 **Ta-da! *gasps* Two chapters in one day? Its too good to be true! XD**

 **So yeah, you're welcome! :)**

* * *

 **No P.O.V**

The police had gone home, leaving the ninja to wait. They hadn't heard anything for a few hours, and were becoming more and more worried by the moment. Kai was pacing, steam came from his hair as a fire burned in his eyes. Jay was currently outside, running and running, trying to forget. Cole was trying to calm Kai, of course, he knew it would be to no avail. Lloyd kept trying to sneak off to Zane's room, even though he didn't know which room it was. Nya was crying in a corner of the room, gaining sympathetic looks. Wu stared at the corridor where he had been told Zane had been taken. They were all tired of waiting.

A nurse appeared at the hallway, her eyes bright and alert. "Companions of the poisoned?" She called. Immediately the others were by her side. "He is stable, though his pulse is unpredictable. Call one of us at the slightest sign of risk." The ninja nodded and followed the woman to Zane's room.

They arrived. Nya decided to voice everyone's thoughts, "Oh god... Zane..."

The white ninja was laid on a hospital bed, his skin much paler than usual, eyes shut, extremely pale blue streaks going from his eyes to his ears. All his companions could do was stare in horror.

One of the machines began to set off a siren, but before any of the group could call for a nurse, the siren stopped and the pulse returned to normal.

"What on earth?" Mumbled Jay, quietly.

"Is it working right?" Asked Kai.

"Might be faulty..." Agreed Cole.

"Its not the scanner that's faulty, its Zane." Said Lloyd, sadly. The others turned to him, before looking away.

All was not well in Ninjago.

* * *

 **? P.O.V**

You know, things aren't like how they should be. The black ninja should be dead, Nau should be by my side. Loyal as ever.

But instead, the _white_ ninja was dying, Nau had gone against me, faced his consequence.

The world should be burning, my army should be behind me.

But the world was still pure, my army has disbanded.

I turned to the alleyway, many homeless folk inhabited this path.

Oh well, beggars can't be choosers. If I want an army, this is where It'll begin.

I walk through. Hear whispers. Feel hauntings of their deceased.

Whatever.

I stalk down into darkness. "Well, well, well." A shiver runs down my spine, "What do we have here?" A chorus of voices join the first, chanting, _'fresh meat! fresh meat!_ _fresh meat!'_

I chuckle. The voice continues, "You sent us a gift! I do enjoy the taste of the young humans. Always been a treat to hear their screams." I ignored the voice. "Oh, but you don't know _who_ you sent us, do you? Ah, he was a treat. So scared of being a spirit, so naïve!"

"It was Nau?" I asked. A light chuckle answered me. "Clever, feast-giver! Why do you come here?"

"I want the homeless."

"Army?"

"Do you not still starve for the end of the world?" The disembodied voice did not respond. It was waiting in anticipation. "I cannot end the world without an army."

"I don't think I heard you right. Did _you_ of all people, admit you need help?"

"Shut up, you little disease, I want the homeless, and I want the Uitioriane."

* * *

 **Wooooo! All done! Whaddya think?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, RVW here and welcome to another chapter (page) of Hybrids!**

 **Sooooooo... Lets do this! :)**

* * *

 **Zane P.O.V**

I woke up.

Everything burned. Burned like the flames of which only Satan himself can create. It hurt to breathe, move even open my eyes.

So I just lay there, paralysed.

I heard voices, they sounded concerned, upset, depressed even.

But I couldn't open my eyes to comfort them. I was going against my programming.

And it _hurt._

Hurt more than the imaginary wisps of smoke burning me, keeping me still.

But all I could do was sit there. Sit there, and listen.

* * *

 **Cole P.O.V**

I smiled as I climbed into the visitors bed the nurses had set up for us in Zane's room. A doctor checked Zane's vitals on the weird machine. He smiled to me, "Need anything?" I sighed, "Can you make Zane better?" The doctor looked away sadly, "No... But he's doing amazingly well. He may survive this." I grinned sadly as he left. Turning on the little television attached to Zane's bed and turning it to face my bed, I turned down the volume and turned on a random show: The amazing World of Gumball.

About half an hour into the night, my phone began to ring. I snatched it from the side and answered quickly, for fear of awakening Zane.

"Who is it?"

 _"Me! Did Zane wake up? Is he still okay? Did he die?!"_ Just as I thought, Jay.

"No, yes and no."

 _"Cole, I can't sleep, and it isn't because I'm infinitely charged, being the master of lightning. I'm really worried about Zane!"_

"I can tell. And I can't sleep either, wanna talk?"

 _"Okay!"_

So for the next few hours, we just talked and exchanged past stories, worries, regrets. We even played truth or dare. After the first two or three hours it was clear he was getting tired, and a while after that all I could hear was a light snore. Smiling, I hung up.

And everything went wrong.

One of the machines began screeching and I shot toward it. The normally jagged line had become straight and red. I felt tears fill my eyes.

 _Oh please don't mean what I think this means..._

* * *

 **Zane P.O.V**

I couldn't hear anything anymore. The fires had long since gone out, but the burning sensation was still there,

until it wasn't.

Suddenly all the pain stopped.

And then I heard humming...

I turned around.

There was a young girl. She wore a ripped up, pale grey party dress. Her skin was the colour of newly printed paper and her eyes were the colour of the Hawaiian ocean. Incredibly short, she barely looked over the age of thirteen, and her hair was that of a dirty blonde. But the things that captured my attention most, were the two _beautiful_ bird wings on her back.

She looked over her shoulder to me, "Oh, hello. Didn't notice you there." She smiled to me, "Anyway... What're ya up to?" I cocked my head, slightly confused. "I... I don't understand... Who are you?" Her cheery aura seemed to lessen slightly, "Oh... Umm, I forgot. You don't know me anymore, do you?" Even more confused now, I simply stared, not knowing what to do or say. "Well... My name's Elilah. You're Zane, and you have a choice." I smiled, "Go on." Elilah laughed, "You never change, do ya? Anyway, here's the choices! Number one: Die. Be freed from life in Ninjago and go to either heaven or hell. Or, number two: Live. Survive the poisoning, suffering and all that and go back to Ninjago." For me, there was no choice. I had my brothers back at home. Why leave them? It seemed she hadn't been finished though. "Anyway. If ya choose to live, ya might have to deal with Qrow."

"Qrow?"

"Yup! He's this bad guy who works with the lord of darkness."

"Lord of Darkness?"

"Yup! Anyway, when he poisons people, they are given this choice. All of 'em so far have picked death, ya know. No-one wants to deal with Qrow. But you're different, aren't ya?"

I thought for a moment. Being a _thing_ destined to live forever, death would be a blessing. It would also be nice to not have to deal with Qrow, whoever he was. But the mere _thought_ of leaving my brothers... I just couldn't do it...

"Option two, please Elilah."

She grinned, "Knew you'd pick that! Looks like Satan owes me a tenner!"

I remained silent.

"Well anys, see ya 'round, Zaney!"

And the girl faded away...


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo, RVW here and welcome to another chapter (page) of Hybrids!**

 **Sooooooo... Lets do this! :)**

* * *

 **Cole P.O.V**

 _He's okay. He's fine. He's been through worse. He'll be fine._

I couldn't get these thoughts out of my head. They plagued me. They laughed and jeered and made fun of my weak state of mind.

 _He's a robot. Robots can't die. Zane won't die. He'll pull through._

I cursed myself for my idiotic thoughts. How could I be so sure that he'd be okay? He'd been poisoned. _Poisoned!_ And here I was thinking he'd be okay?! How could I be so foolish?!

 _Don't worry. He's fine. He's Zane. He's okay._

He won't! He'll die! He's not going to wake up!

 _He's okay... Don't worry he's okay._

And then I had the feeling I was being watched.

I stood guard beside the hospital bed, glaring at random things in the darkness. And then I heard the tiny voice we'd all missed so much.

"C **o** l _E_?"

His voice was quiet. It glitched as he spoke, making understanding what he said near impossible. But it was there.

Zane was there.

"W **He** r _e_ aM **I?"** He asked. I glanced down at him in relief. "Zane! You're okay! Thank the first spinjitsu master!" His eyes were dull and barely shone through the dark, quite contrary to the icy, electric blue eyes I was used do. His skin was still paler than usual, having a ghost-like appearance. But he was alive. Awake. And to Cole, that was all he wanted. "You're in the hospital. The mission didn't go as planned."

"d _I_ D w _E_ N **o** t ACompLisH o **U** r O _b_ jeCT **iv** e?" His eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"Well yeah, but-"

"As **L** onG **aS tHe** MISSion  WaS C _om_ pLETed, My COndiTIOn D **o** eS nOT MaTT **E** r."

I stared at him in absolute shock. Is this what he thought? Did he think that his health didn't matter just because he was a little different? He was a part of their family. He _is_ my family. Why would he think like this? I sighed in confusion and frustration. "Get some rest, Zane. I'll call the others in the morning." The android on the bed shrugged slightly, but closed his eyes.

He was asleep within the hour, but for Cole, it would be a long, restless, night.

* * *

 **Still Cole P.O.V**

The next morning, I woke up early and turned straight to Zane. Colour was slowly returning to his skin. The doctor came in and I couldn't help but grin proudly at the shocked look on his face.

"He is much better this morning."

"Yeah. He woke up last night too!"

"He did?"

"Yeah!"

The doctor still looked grim, and soon turned to me, "He is improving. But you mustn't get your hopes up just yet. His condition has been somewhat erratic this past month. We do not know if he will take a turn for the worst."

His words worried me, but I still smiled, "I'm sure. Absolutely sure that he'll pull through."

The doctor nodded in response, and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, RVW here and welcome to another chapter (page) of Hybrids! Oh and it was VLN's birthday a while ago(30/06/04). Me and the others have been busy planning (partying) and all that so basically all our stories were on hiatus, but when aren't they? We will still (try) to update! And I apologise for any accidental innuendos, TG isn't here to safe read my work, I'm on holiday. MASSACHUSETTS FOR THE WIN! :D**

 **Sooooooo... Lets do this! :)**

* * *

 **Cole P.O.V**

The moment the doctor left I grabbed my phone and begun texting Jay.

 **STONE_COLD:** Yo Zaptrap! Get your butt over here.

And of course, his response was immediate.

 **ZAPTRAP:** Why? Did he wake up?

 **STONE_COLD:** Yup.

 **ZAPTRAP:** Wait really?!

 **STONE_COLD:** Yup. So ya better hurry up.

I received no response, Jay had probably dropped his phone when he heard the news. Then again, who wouldn't? Jay was only 15 after all, and he had one of the closest bonds to Zane, so it was only natural he would be exited, and being constantly charged with lightening probably didn't help.

Glancing over at Zane, not one, but _two_ doctors had been in the room earlier that morning. They did not answer his questions, they just checked him over and left, smirking the entire time. It unnerved me, since Zane had been relatively stable he had had one doctor fawning over him. But having the number knocked up could mean bad things. I didn't want anything bad to happen, especially now I'd told Jay and the others that he would (probably) be fine.

Peering out of the window, smirking lightly as I spotted a massive Anchor smash into a parking space. Civilians stared at it in shock, before realizing it was the ninja and walking off disinterestedly. Though a couple of fangirls did attempt to get to them. It was so weird, but so normal. _Definitely_ better than the other kind of weird-normal. Snake people and evil skeletons. _Lovely._

By now I could hear their footsteps thundering through the halls. In 3... 2... Aaand...

Kai, Nya, Wu, Lloyd and Jay shot through the doors, a trail of doctors behind them. When the doctors were finished scolding the ninja, samurai and sensei, they left, though they were clearly still pissed.

* * *

 **So yeah, sorry guys but this is where I'm going to leave this one. Hope you enjoyed and all that. Cya Pups!**

 **-RVW**


End file.
